


失眠症

by shelyue99



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelyue99/pseuds/shelyue99
Summary: 稍显空旷的托勒密上，提耶利亚再次失眠了。





	失眠症

没有任务的时候，也没有战斗警备响起的那段时间，提耶利亚有时会失眠。托雷密漂流在宇宙中，除了时钟上显示出的格林威治时间，提耶利亚并不知道此刻应该算是黑夜还是白天。

他的睡眠并不好，在过去的两年内他都感受不到睡意，而每当天人的成员———比如说洛克昂 斯托拉特斯忍不住在会议时打哈欠时，提耶利亚都会向他投去凌厉的眼神。

 

彼时提耶利亚对不专业性持零容忍的态度，现在他却在辗转反侧之间倍加怀念那个人的随和。

 

失眠让他无事可做，那扇原本只为他敞开的大门已经对他关上了。他走出了自己的房间，隔壁的几间房间都无人居住，理所当然地毫无动静。

他经过阿雷路亚曾经住的房间，刹那F清英的房间，最后，他驻足停在了洛克昂的房门外。

里面空无一物，他知道，在他昏迷和之后闭门不出的那段时间里，天人的其他人已经把洛克昂的房间清空了。意料之内的，洛克昂的私人物品并不多，一张家人的合照，手枪，换洗的衣服和皮革手套，没了。

提耶利亚没有再往前进一步，他注意到了那个曾落下他指纹的密码锁盘，到头来他还是没有救得了洛克昂，他自负以为自己能，能出色得完成天人交给他的使命，能改变这个世界。

 

结果统统是否，被veda抛弃，组织几乎遭到毁灭，被洛克昂留下独自在这个世界上。

 

菲鲁特，这艘托勒密上留下来的天人成员之一，在看到提耶利亚睁开眼睛的那个瞬间上前拥抱了他，在提耶利亚印象里沉默内敛的女孩，哭得遍地都是泪珠。

你终于醒来了，提耶利亚。他记得菲鲁特这么说，她的喜悦真实而又温暖，可提耶利亚觉得却像又扔到了冰冷的噩梦。

他质疑为什么他还会活着，在那个关头，明明他自己已经放弃了，为什么？

 

菲鲁特一边擦眼泪一边叫来了伊安，刹那、阿雷路亚和拉塞下落不明，克里斯蒂娜和利西提战死了，而他是唯一一个被发现并存活的驾驶员。

提耶利亚并未认真地思考过人的死亡。只要是人都会死的，这是宇宙的律法，所以人们并不应该对此感到过激。

提耶利亚也不怎么明白生的意义，他迄今为止的人生都是无机质的，如果他也能算作人的话。他没有母亲，自然也没有家人。但没有关系，这些对他来说都是不必要的。

 

天人的成员都严格遵守保密义务，他们聊天时也不会谈及自己的过往，但除此之外他们还有聊不完的话题，比如喜欢的摇滚乐手，哪个城市的俱乐部最有名，提耶利亚对此毫无兴趣，总是早早脱离众人的谈话。而原本也沉浸在对话里的洛克昂注意到了提耶利亚无声离开的身影，并在某一次追了上去。

 

“怎么了？提耶利亚。”洛克昂观察一直很细微，即使在完全不必要的情况下，提耶利亚本没有回答他的意思，却想早点摆脱洛克昂对他的纠缠。

 

“单纯觉得对话的内容很无趣。”提耶利亚如实说了，洛克昂却饶有兴趣。

“那么提耶利亚觉得有趣的内容是什么？”

“任务。”

冷冰冰的答案或许让洛克昂有一丝难堪，提耶利亚不知道他为什么还在笑，正常来说这时洛克昂就应该放弃了，或许以后都不会再主动接近他。

可让提耶利亚不解的，洛克昂仍时不时找他说话，从一些无关紧要的小事。例如伙食的马铃薯是某个农业卫星产的一点不好吃，到一些几乎涉及私人信息的事，但洛克昂从不会问提耶利亚的出身的事，这让提耶利亚从觉得洛克昂知道些什么，他只是巧妙地绕过这些话题。

 

他究竟知道多少？提耶利亚总是止不住想。

 

但到了现在，或许答案已经不重要了。

 

提耶利亚漫无目标，他不知不觉来到了食堂。或许是因为条件反射，他突然感受到了一股饥饿感，他去拿了些剩下的能量饮料和打成泥的马铃薯。盐和黑胡椒碎已经告罄，必须要在近日补给了，可能还不得不回地上一趟，提耶利亚边吃边想，马铃薯干涩且毫无调味，他想起就在几个月前洛克昂一边抱怨一边把马铃薯往嘴里送的场景，刹那冷淡地说不要抱怨，难得与提耶利亚意见一致。

 

“提耶利亚，你觉得你与我们其他人有什么不同吗？”他想起与洛克昂之间的某一次对话，洛克昂把半个身子倾在扶手栏上，提耶利亚不解他提问的意义，于是摇了摇头。

 

“先不说我自己，像刹那和阿雷路亚，还有皇小姐他们，都是因为厌恶纷争，因为战争失去了什么很重要的东西才加入天人的。具体是什么我不知道，但是提耶利亚，只有你让我觉得，你不一样。”

“你是在质疑我加入天人的动机吗？”

“不不、绝不是这样，你不要误会，”洛克昂站起来摆了摆手，试图安抚提耶利亚，“我只是觉得，这样很好，起码那样糟的情况并没有发生在你身上。并不是只有悲愤这样的情绪才是改革的燃料……比如说还有单纯的理想，并不非得从自身出发，只是为了他人和未来的世代而行动，我觉得这样很好。”

“……我只是在履行我的义务。”

“我觉得那样很好。”

“而且，我也赞同伊欧利亚的主张，人类不应在这个世纪仍旧争斗不休。”

“没错。”

提耶利亚不知道那双湛蓝色的眼睛为何一直锁定在自己脸上，他感到一丝窘迫，便只好转过视线。

“我要回房休息了。”他最后生硬地说。洛克昂没有直接道晚安，而是弯了腰轻轻拨开提耶利亚垂在脸颊的发丝，轻轻地在他的脸颊上落下了亲吻。

“晚安。”他轻笑着说，“祝好梦。”

 

提耶利亚深感自己在不适合的时刻想起了这段往事。这段让他在几个月前想起会脸颊发烫的往事，如今却让他拿叉子的手忍不住颤抖，原本无味的马铃薯此时却掺了咸涩的味道，一些泪珠不经意地落在了他的嘴里。

 

他曾经以为自己坚不可摧，毫无恐惧，不惧怕自身的死亡，也不害怕失去。


End file.
